Cerita di Hari Mendung
by sehunajjong
Summary: KaiHun's/SeKai's fiction as usual. Setiap chapter berbeda cerita. Cerita tidak sesuram judulnya
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun masuk ke kelasnya dengan muka masam. Ini masih pagi dan kesalnya dari kemarin belum hilang.

"Lo kenapa Hun?" Tanya Seulgi. Teman sebangkunya.

"Gak apa-apa." Sehun menjawab, masih dengan muka masamnya.

Seulgi mendengus, "Si Kai katanya jalan sama Krystal kemarin." Yang ini suara Irene.

"Diem lo." Sehun tambah kesel.

Seulgi sama Irene langsung ketawa denger Sehun yang ketahuan kenapa keselnya. "Lagian kenapa juga lo bete? Katanya bukan pacarnya Kai." Seulgi nyindir Sehun.

"Bukan pacar tapi kan sayang Gi." Irene ini kalo ngomong suka bener.

"Pak Cho otw cuuy." Ketua kelas mereka, Taemin, memberi tahu. Otomatis orang-orang yang menggoda Sehun dan mencuri dengar gossip terbaru tentang hubungan Sehun dan Jongin pun langsung kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Ini masih pagi, amukan Pak Cho, guru matematika mereka akan merusak mood seharian kalau sampai terjadi.

_Memangnya salah kalau aku sebal? _Sehun mendengus.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi.

Kelas yang tadinya ramai karena celotehan anak-anak SMA kelas dua yang mengeluh lapar dan banyaknya tugas itu pun tiba-tiba hening karena ada anak kelas sebelah yang masuk dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Kamu kenapa tadi pagi ninggalin aku?" Anak kelas sebelah yang dimaksud itu Kim Jongin.

"Gue takut telat." Sehun marah.

Kalau bahasanya udah gak aku kamu lagi Jongin ngerti kalau Sehun marah. Yang dia gak tahu itu kenapa Sehun marah. Jongin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Kalau Sehun lagi marah, Jongin juga gak bisa ikutan marah kan? "Oke." Seisi kelas yang tadinya kaya nahan nafas nunggu amarah Jongin pun bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata Jongin gak marah. "Kalau kamu nanti mau pulang sama aku, aku di ruang ekskul ya. Aku lagi males masuk kelas, tadi pagi udah telat, jadi mending gak usah masuk aja seharian." Jongin pun berbalik meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

Kelas yang tadinya hening pun mulai ramai lagi dengan celotehan teman sekelas Sehun. Ada yang langsung jalan cepet ke kantin sambil ngomongin Sehun sama Jongin ada juga yang bisik-bisik di kelas, seolah Sehun gak akan denger bisikkan mereka yang ngomongin Sehun.

"Kata si Ceye Jongin kena hukum tadi pagi Hun, suruh bersihin WC lantai 2. Begitu kelar dia langsung kesini. Masuk kelasnya aja engga." Kata Irene.

"Terus?" Sehun masih kesal. Tapi kalo tau ceritanya gitu, dia jadi ngerasa bersalah juga.

"Ya lo samperin Jongin, atau ngapain kek. Gak kasian apa sama anak orang? Gue yakin sih dia telat gara-gara nungguin lo dulu, eh gak taunya lo udah jalan." Nah kan, sekali lagi Irene kalo ngomong suka bener.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berjalan keluar. Nyusulin Jongin.

Irene puas ngeliatnya, dia geregetan sih liat mereka berdua. Udah kaya begitu deketnya aja gak mau ngaku kalo udah jadian. Kan enak buat jadi bahasan anak-anak satu sekolahan.

* * *

Sementara Sehun udah nyampe di depan ruangan yang dimaksud Jongin tadi. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan membuka pintu ruangan ekskul dance, tempat Jongin kenalan sama Sehun dulu waktu mereka masih kelas satu.

Dia bisa lihat Jongin yang lagi duduk di pojok ruangan, kayanya sih main game. Jongin bisa kemana-mana gak bawa ponsel, tapi gak bisa kalo gak bawa PSPnya. Kan nyebelin ya?

Sehun menutup pintu ruang ekskul dan duduk disamping Jongin. Karena sepertinya Jongin juga masih kesel dan gamenya nanggung untuk ditinggalin, jadi Sehun membuka bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. _Kenapa emangnya kalo Sehun anak bunda? _Itu yang selalu dia tanyain kalo ada orang yang ngeledek Sehun karena masih bawa bekel ke sekolah padahal udah gede.

Sehun ngehela nafas ngeliat porsi makanan yang dibawain bundanya banyak banget. "Makan duluan aja, nanti aku makan sisanya. Gamenya nanggung." Kata Jongin, kaya dia ngerti arti helaan nafas Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk setuju dan mulai memakan makanannya. Bundanya Sehun tahu kalau Jongin itu mencoba hidup mandiri dengan hidup di apartment. Bundanya Sehun juga tahu sedeket apa Jongin sama anaknya sangking seringnya Jongin dan Sehun barengan. Kadang-kadang dalam satu minggu Jongin bisa sampai empat kali nginep di rumahnya Sehun. Bundanya Sehun sih seneng aja karena rumah jadi rame kan, Sehun juga jadi ada temennya. Karena itu juga Bundanya Sehun selalu buat bekel dengan porsi untuk dua orang. Karena dia tahu Jongin gak akan sempet sarapan dan pasti akan ngehabisin waktu makan siangnya sama Sehun. Bahkan kalau Ayahnya Sehun lagi pulang ke rumah dan Jongin lagi gak nginep, pasti yang ditanyain Jongin kemana, kenapa gak main kesini. Udah diterima banget lah pokoknya, _eh?_

"Kamu kenapa?" Jongin mulai gambil sumpit dan ikut makan sama Sehun.

"Kesel?" Jawab Sehun gak yakin.

"Kesel sama aku?" Jongin bingung, dia ngapain lagi ya kira-kira sampe bikin Sehun kesel?

"Iya."

Kenapa juga jawaban Sehun pendek-pendek, "Oh iya? Emangnya aku udah ngapain?"

Sehun meminum air yang dibawanya dan meletakkan sumpitnya, tanda dia sudah selesai makan, "Kamu jalan sama Krystal kemarin."

Jongin kelihatan bingung, "Kata siapa? Aku mau ngajakin kamu pulang bareng kemaren, trus kata Seulgi kamu udah balik duluan. Lagian kenapa juga kamu pulang duluan?"

"Kelas aku beres duluan kemaren, trus aku nyusulin ke kelas kamu, kamunya lagi ngobrol sama Krystal, aku denger kaya 'iya ke mall a aja' yaudah aku mending balik ya kan? Kamunya kan mau jalan sama Krystal ke mall a." Sehun menjelaskan. Sehun jadi kesel lagi kalo inget kemaren dia harus balik naek bis desek-desekan gara-gara Jonginnya jalan sama Krystal. "Udah gitu KKT aku juga gak dibales sama kamu. Read aja engga."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Aku jelasin tapi jangan dipotong ya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Ponselku gak sengaja dijatohin si Ceye pas lagi kejar-kejaran di kelas pas istirahat kemaren. Kamu tahu kan aku gak bawa ponsel makan siang kemaren?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Kejadiannya pas makan siang itu. Nah pas balik ke kelas ponselku udah retak layarnya gitu Hun." Jongin ngebuka tas dan ngasih liat keadaan ponselnya yang udah retak parah LCDnya. "Di teken-teken aja gak bisa, kayanya sih keinjek sama Ceye, kalo jatoh doang gak separah ini kan? Nah Krystal itu punya kakak yang kerja di store costumer servicenya merk ini. Makanya aku tanya dia dimana tempatnya. Dia bilang di mall a itu aku udah mau nyamperin kamu langsung kan, tapi dia nawarin aku supaya pergi sama dia kesananya, jadi aku harus tolak dulu dong? Itu makanya aku lama, eh pas aku ke kelas kamu katanya kamu udah pulang. Yaudah aku balik juga. Tadi pagi karena aku gak bisa nelpon kamu, aku langsung aja ke rumah kamu, nungguin depan rumah sambil main game, sadar-sadar pas Bunda keluar terus bilang kamu udah berangkat. Nyampe sekolah telat deh aku." Jongin selesai menjelaskan versinya.

"Tau ponsel rusak gitu kamu gak ada usaha buat minjem dulu ponsel Chanyeol gitu? Ponsel Bunda? Buat ngabarin aku aja?" Sehun nanya.

Jongin nunjukkin senyum lebarnya, "Aku gak kepikiran kesitu hehe." Jongin tertawa garing.

"Terus kenapa gak langsung dibenerin ponselnya kemaren?" Sehun masih gigih nanya.

"Aku males sendiri, jadi nungguin sama kamu aja ke sananya."

"Ya ampun Jongin, kalo Bunda kamu nelpon gimana?" Sehun gemes sendiri. Jongin ini kenapa sih?

"Bunda pasti ngehubungin kamu kalau dia gak bisa ngehubungin aku kan?" Lagi-lagi Jongin menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Terus itu ponselnya mau dibenerin apa beli yang baru?" Untung Sehun sabar.

"Beli yang baru aja kali ya? Kaya gak bisa dibenerin gini penampakannya." Jongin memandang ponselnya yang sudah rusak dengan pandangan miris.

"Kamu punya ponsel juga percuma sebenernya. Buat ngambil foto doang palingan." Sehun menyebutkan kebiasaan Jongin.

"Lah emang kenapa?" Jongin bingung masalahnya dimana.

"Iya, kamu banyak ngambil foto kita, foto aku, tapi gak berani upload satu pun di instagram. Takut ketauan ya?" Kok Sehun jadi kesel?

"Yang kita tahu kan gak penting untuk orang lain tahu. Lagian aku takut ketauan siapa emangnya?" Jongin lebih ke gak ngerti kenapa Sehun kesel ngomongin instagram Jongin yang isinya kosong, gak ada foto Sehun atau mereka berdua sama sekali.

"Pacar kamu yang lain kali." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Aku mengambil foto kamu, foto kita untuk meluapkan emosi pribadiku aja, bukan untuk diketahui orang lain. Kaya kamu gak tau aja bisik-bisik mereka kalo kita lagi berdua di tempat umum."

Sehun menghela nafas, Jongin benar. Sebesar apa pun keinginannya untuk bilang ke semua orang kalo Sehun ini pacarnya Jongin, pacarnya Kai. "Abis ini kamu kelasnya Pak Kim kan? Kalo aku abis ini pelajarannya Bu Park. Tapi aku mau _bubble tea _yang ada di mall a."

"Kamu ngajakin aku bolos?" Jongin menahan gemas karena Sehun suka sekali berbicara dengan kode.

"Engga, kan kamu dari awal emang udah niat gak masuk kelas." Sehun berkelit.

Tapi Jongin ngerti maksudnya Sehun, "Sana ambil tas kamu dulu. Aku tunguin disini." Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya pun bergegas keluar dari ruang ekskul untuk ke kelas sebelum gurunya datang.

* * *

"_**Promo buy 1 get 1 dari Starbucks"**_

"_**Kalau promo buy 1 get some1 tidak ada ya?"**_

"_**Komentarmu membuatku ingin minum kopi bersamamu"**_

"_**Biar dapat gratisannya kan?"**_

"_**Biar status sosialku naik karena minum kopi bersama dengan seorang general manager"**_

"_**Tapi tidak pernah mau upload fotonya di instagram"**_

"_**Karena yang kita tahu tidak penting untuk orang lain tahu"**_

"_**Tujuan untuk menaikkan status social tidak tercapai karena tidak bisa update di media social"**_

"_**Cukup untuk meluapkan emosi pribadiku saja, tidak perlu orang lain tahu"**_

"_**Aku tersanjung karena sudah menjadi 'alat' untuk meluapkan emosi pribadimu sekaligus menaikan status sosialmu hanya dengan duduk dan segelas kopi"**_

* * *

_**Try to read this fiction while listening to "Perfectly Wrong" by Shawn Mendes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun lihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 16.58. Ini hari Jumat. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan laporan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan pada atasannya jam 4 tadi. Sehun ingin libur. Ingin istirahat.

"Hun." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Mata Sehun masih memperhatikan ponselnya. Jam di ponsel atau foto yang menjadi latar _lockscreen_nya?

"Mau ikut gak? Gue sama yang lain rencananya mau makan terus lanjut karaokean."

Sehun keliatan mikir, "Skip dulu deh, gue lagi mau istirahat aja."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun, "Tapi beneran istirahat ya? Keliatan banget seminggu ini lo kerja keras sih."

Sehun mengangguk dan membereskan mejanya, bersiap untuk pulang, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang heboh mendaftarkan lagu apa yang ingin dinyanyikan di tempat karaoke nanti.

"Duluan semuanya." Sehun pamit pada teman-temannya yang dijawab dengan _hati-hati Sehun _atau _happy weekend Sehun._

Sehun berjalan ke parkiran di _basement_ dan menaiki mobilnya. Terkadang menyetir bisa menjernihkan pikiran.

Memangnya pikiran Sehun sekeruh apa?

Awal minggu ini dia sudah dihadapkan denan audit keuangan pertamanya oleh pemerintah. Sehun memang sudah cukup lama bekerja di kantornya yang sekarang, tapi dia baru 3 bulan jadi manager keuangan dan baru pertama kali di audit seperti itu. Banyak yang sebenarnya sudah dia kerjakan, dia siapkan bersama timnya, tapi begitu ditanya oleh auditor dia bingung. Sehingga auditor menganggap kalau dia dan timnya tidak mengerjakan hal tersebut. Mr. Kim, atasan sekaligus CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, orangnya tidak pernah marah. Tapi hari itu Sehun benar-benar melihat mukanya yang kecewa. Makanya setelah audit selesai, Sehun menghampiri auditor sekalian berbincang ringan, meminta untuk diberikan sekali lagi kesempatan. Audit ulang kalau perlu. Beruntungnya dia diberi kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak ada sebelum minggu ini berakhir. Tepatnya hari jumat sebelum makan siang.

Selasa pagi Sehun langsung mengumpulkan timnya dan menjabarkan apa saja dokumen yang perlu mereka lengkapi, SOP yang harus mereka buat dan perbaiki, juga bagaimana menerapkannya. Siangnya Sehun meminta _meeting _dengan manager dari divisi lain yang berhubungan, seperti _purchasing, legal, _produksi, dan tentu saja Mr. Kim, CEOnya. Disitu Sehun meminta maaf atas nama pribadi dan juga atas jabatannya sebagai manager keuangan karena tidak bagus dalam melawati audit. Sehun sempat dimaki oleh _manager purchasing _mereka karena pada bagian itu lah mereka banyak kurang. Banyak kesalahpahaman terjadi disana. _Meeting _baru selesai sore hari, dan harus Sehun syukuri karena Mr. Kim banyak membantunya menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman dengan bagian _purchasing _yang keras kepala dan tidak mau disalahkan itu.

Rabu dan Kamis Sehun mengerjakan kekurangan-kekurangan yang belum dilengkapi. Dia sendiri yang bolak-balik ke bagian _purchasing _agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi. Bahkan dia lembur di kamis malam untuk mengejar _deadline _di hari jumat.

Jumat pagi dia mengirimkan semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan pada auditor dan menunggu hasil dari rapat auditor tersebut. Jam tiga sore baru diumumkan kalau perusahaan mereka lolos audit dengan nilai sangat baik. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung membuat laporan hasil audit dan menyerahkannya pada Mr. Kim. Tidak lupa dia berterima kasih pada bagian _purchasing _dan timnya karena sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama. Walau siapapun bisa lihat kalau semua itu 90% hasil kerja kerasnya Sehun sendiri. Dan sekarang Sehun ingin istirahat.

Begitu sampai di rumah sederhananya. Sehun pun langsung menuju kamar mandinya. Dia ingin berendam air hangat sambil mendengarkan musik sedih, dia memilih _Why _dari Shawn Mendes untuk mengawali berendamnya.

Sudah menjadi manager di perusahaan besar di usianya yang masih 25 tahun. Orang tua Sehun sangat bangga padanya. Sehun bahkan sudah punya rumah sendiri sekarang. Walaupun belum lunas cicilannya.

Puas berendam Sehun merasakan lapar. Dia baru ingat kalau tadi dia terlalu cemas menunggu hasil rapat para auditor sampai tidak bisa makan apa pun. Dengan cepat Sehun memesan ayam goreng dari restoran cepat saji favoritnya.

Sehun mengisi waktunya sambil membereskan rumah yang sudah satu minggu ini terbengkalai. Dia mencuci semua piring dan gelas, memasukkan baju kotornya ke kantung laundry jadi besok dia tinggal menyerahkannya pada tukang laundry yang datang seminggu sekali. Sehun bahkan menyempatkan diri mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya.

Begitu ayam gorengnya datang dia langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Sehun sangat sadar kalau makan gorengan malam-malam begini tidak baik untuk bentuk tubuhnya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia lapar.

Selesai makan Sehun langsung membereskan sampah sisa makannya, menggosok gigi dan bersiap tidur. Dia akan bangun sesiang mungkin besok pagi. Karena besok hari sabtu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun mengantuk.

* * *

Jongin sampai Korea tepat tengah malam. Ayahnya menyuruh Jongin pulang ke Korea tadi sore mendadak sekali. Untungnya China dan Korea tidak jauh. Tapi tetap saja dia lelah.

Seminggu ini dia bekerja dengan sangat keras. Ayahnya memang dengan sangat baik hati menyerahkan perusahaan cabang mereka di China langsung pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin belum sadar saat itu kalau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan berarti dia harus bertemu dengan banyak orang, investor, supplier, bahkan sampai orang pemerintahan.

Minggu ini benar-benar Jongin isi penuh dengan senyum palsu. Jongin tidak suka investor mereka, yang menganggap asalkan mereka menanamkan sedikit uang, uang mereka bisa bertambah dengan waktu yang cepat tanpa perlu bekerja keras. Jongin tidak suka suppliernya, ada yang harganya terlalu mahal, ada yang barangnya tidak bagus sama sekali, dan semua memaksa untuk bekerja sama. Apa mereka tidak bisa berpikir dulu? Jongin juga tidak suka orang pemerintahan, kalau ayahnya sukses di korea memang kenapa? Mereka jadi berhak meminta pada Jongin begitu? Kalau mau punya banyak uang ya kerja, tidak malu apa jadi pengemis?

Jongin mendengus sebal memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya seminggu ini. Dia harus tersenyum padahal jelas dia tidak suka dengan mereka. Dulu sebelum dia masuk perusahaan, ayahnya selalu mengajarinya untuk menutupi apa yang dia rasakan, dengan ekspresi datar, dengan senyum, dengan amarah, mana dia tahu kalau fungsinya untuk seperti ini. Besok hari sabtu, tidak, ini sudah hari sabtu. Dan Jongin ingin istirahat sebelum menghadapi hari senin lagi. Kalau bisa tidak perlu kembali lagi ke China sekalian.

Jongin sampai pada rumah sederhana yang seharusnya menjadi rumahnya, tempat dia pulang. Tapi karena ayahnya memindahkanya ke China, dia jarang sekali bisa kembali ke rumah ini.

Jongin membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci, "Ceroboh." Bisiknya gemas.

Dengan segera dia masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Jongin langsung menuju kamar mereka, tanpa mengganti baju kemejanya dengan piama, Jongin menaiki tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam." Guman Jongin.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang menyapanya adalah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Sehun membalikan badannya, berniat tidur lagi. Tapi yang berada disampingnya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun terbangun karena dia pikir dia mencium wangi yang sangat disukainya, wangi khas badan Jongin. Sehun pikir dia hanya bermimpi saja. Ternyata Jongin memang pulang.

Tanpa menyentuh, Sehun menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan jarinya. Rambut cokelat tuanya yang berbanding terbalik dengan rambut merah muda Sehun. Kulit kecokelatannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kulit pucat Sehun. Alisnya tidak setebal alis Sehun. Hidungnya juga tidak semancung hidung Sehun. Dan bibir itu, Sehun kangen.

Mungkin dia terlalu lama meletakkan tangannya di depan bibir Jongin karena yang memiliki bibir mengambil tangan Sehun dan menarik Sehun mendekat padanya.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik Jongin masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kenapa pulang?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"Jadi aku gak boleh pulang?" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sehingga suara Sehun setelahnya teredam dada Jongin, "Kalau kamu bilang dulu kan aku bisa menunggumu sebelum tidur."

Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Sehun. "Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai kebiasaan cerobohmu tidak mengunci pintu atau kebiasaanmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan tim mu sendirian. Tapi aku masih mengantuk. Dan kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai hari senin."

Sehun mendengus sebal, "Ayah mengadu ya?

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku bisa pulang hari ini?" Jongin menjawab pelan. "Ayo tidur lagi. Nanti sore ayah mengajak kita makan malam."

"_Have a nice dream._" Gumam Sehun.

Sehun bahkan melupakan kalau harusnya dia membukakan pintu untuk tukang _laundry _dan menyerahkan cucian kotornya.

* * *

"_**Aku tidak tahu kalau kangen bisa membuatku membayangkan suaramu."**_

"_**Aku nyata."**_

"_**Baguslah, berarti aku belum gila."**_

"_**Aku kangen sama kamu tapi aku tidak mau memberi tahumu kalau aku kangen."**_

"_**Kembalilah ke asalmu kalau begitu."**_

"_**Senin aku kembali kesana, tapi sebelum itu, apa kamu tidak mau meluk aku dulu?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali di depan layar laptopnya.

"Kamu tahu? Kata orang menghela nafas terlalu sering bisa membuat rezekimu berkurang." Saat ini Sehun sedang melakukan video call dengan Jongin di ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu mau menulis apa." Sehun menunjukkan layar laptopnya yang masih putih bersih, belum ada tulisan apa pun.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya membuat Sehun dengan cepat mengarahkan ponselnya tadi kembali ke wajahnya agar dia bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu?" Sehun bertanya sebal.

"Kamu." Jongin melanjutkan tertawanya ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang bingung.

"Kenapa sih Jooong?" Sehun kesal karena dia tidak bisa melihat dimana letak lucunya.

Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan tawanya, Jongin sampai menyeka air mata saking gelinya dia tertawa. "Oke." Katanya pelan, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Biasanya kamu menulis tentang kita, lalu kenapa sekarang harus bingung?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi, "Kamu sudah lama tidak pulang," Sehun terlihat menghitung, "enam bulan lebih kamu tidak pulang. Sepertinya aku kehabisan kenangan kita untuk ku tulis."

"Hey aku tidak terima kalau kamu menjelaskannnya seperti itu. Aku memang sudah enam bulan tidak pulang, tapi kalau kamu bilang karena itu kamu kehabisan kenangan untuk kamu tulis itu tidak masuk akal." Jongin meneruskan omongannya karena Sehun diam saja. "Aku mengirimkanmu bunga atau hadiah saat tulisanmu mendapatkan penghargaan, aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk memberikan kejutan padamu di saat hari spesial kita, apa kenangan itu kurang?"

"Aku butuh sosokmu Jong, bukan yang seperti itu." Sehun menjawab pelan. Membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Ku pikir kita sudah sepakat?" Kata Jongin tidak yakin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Sehun buru-buru menambahkan. "Kita sudah sepakat kalau kita akan terus menjaga hubungan ini. Kamu disana untuk bekerja, sementara aku disini mengejar impianku agar bisa membagikan tulisanku, pemikiranku untuk bisa dibaca banyak orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau 80% inspirasi tulisanku berasal darimu."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Aku bantu." Katanya.

"Bantu apa?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Kamu mau menulis apa? Aku coba bantu mengembangkan idemu." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat isi ponselku pagi ini dan aku menemukan tulisan yang ku buat untuk diriku sendiri kurang dari satu tahun yang lalu. Aku memberinya judul "_Dear Self_". Tulisan itu kubuat saat aku sedang sangat jatuh untuk menyemangati diriku dimasa depan agar aku bisa melihat kalau aku pernah di titik itu dan aku bisa melewatinya." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Kamu ingin mengemasnya seperti apa?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku bingung karena itulah aku belum menulis dari tadi." Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi.

Jongin terlihat berpikir lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kamu membuatnya dari motivasi untuk dirimu sendiri jadi ke motivasi untuk orang lain juga, dari "_Dear Self_" ke "_Dear All"_."

"Okee." Sehun berkata ragu, "Jelaskan lagi Jongin,"

Lalu Jongin menjelaskan ide yang dia maksud dan Sehun mendengarkan, sesekali dia menanggapi, sampai akhirnya Jongin menemani Sehun menulis. Kalau dia mulai kebingungan dia akan menanyakannya pada Jongin dan Jongin akan menjawabnya, memberikan sudut pandangnya pada Sehun. Dengan begitu tulisan Sehun selesai.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menulis Jongin." Sehun berkata ketika dia selesai menyimpan draft tulisannya, _nanti saja mengirimkannya ke Baekhyun, _pikir Sehun.

"Kamu tahu Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau kamu meragukan kita." Jongin memulai.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sehun pelan. "Video call seperti tidak cukup, aku rindu tidur sambil memelukmu."

Kali ini Jongin yang menghela nafas, "Aku ingin memberimu hidup yang baik, makanya aku bekerja jauh begini. Aku bisa bekerja dekat denganmu, tapi belum tentu aku bisa memberikanmu hidup yang layak." Jongin menjelaskan, "Saat aku memutuskan menjadikanmu kekasihku, aku berpikir untuk memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa diberikan dunia ini padamu. Aku tidak ingin kamu merasakan susah."

"Kadang aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu." Sehun menjawab.

"Kamu tahu, kata orang kalau jodoh itu cerminan terbaik dirimu, aku yakin jauh di bawah alam sadarmu kamu pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku." Jongin melihat jam yang ada di kamarnya, "Nah sudah waktunya tidur, kamu sudah bekerja keras dengan tulisanmu, badan dan pikiranmu butuh istirahat."

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia mengantuk sampai dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badannya, "Aku sayang Jongin." Sehun berkata lalu menguap kecil.

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Aku juga sayang Sehun. Sangat sayang Sehun."

* * *

"_**Dear Self, there are times when you need to hit the ground running and there are also times when you need to rest."**_

"_**Apakah ada terjemahannya?"**_

"_**Aku merindukanmu."**_

"_**Ini kamu sedang mengobrol denganku."**_

"_**Aku merindukan sosokmu."**_

"_**Maaf aku bukan kekasih yang bisa selalu ada disampingmu setiap kau butuh."**_

"_**Terlalu mellow untuk mood malam ini."**_

"_**Tapi ini sedang hujan, bukan hanya mendung."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Jadi kamu tidak keberatan kalau Ayah menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari teman Ayah?" Ayah Sehun memandang ragu pada anak bungsunya.

Tapi Sehun menjawabnya dengan yakin, "Kalau menurut Ayah itu yang terbaik untukku, aku tidak akan keberatan Yah." Dari dulu Sehun memang sangat penurut dengan Ayahnya.

"Kalau kamu ingin menolak juga tidak apa-apa Hun." Ini Ibunya yang berbicara, yang langsung saja dihadiahi cubitan pelan dari Ayahnya.

Sehun memeluk Ibunya dari samping, "Kalau Ibu sebegitu khawatirnya, aku akan bertemu dulu dengan calonku baru memberikan jawaban, bagaimana?" Kalau dengan Ibunya, Sehun tidak bisa tidak bermanja-manja.

"Hanya berdua saja?" Terdengar nada tidak yakin di suara Ibunya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Ibu lalu bertanya pada Ayahnya, "Apakah boleh Yah?"

"Akan canggung jika langsung bertemu antar keluarga padahal perjodohannya belum tentu terjadi, jadi biarkan saja mereka berdua bertemu dulu." Ayahnya memutuskan.

* * *

Dan pada hari sabtu sore yang cerah namun berangin ini Sehun sudah siap untuk pertemuan pertama dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Katanya Sehun akan dijemput pukul empat sore, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dia sudah siap padahal ini masih pukul setengah empat. Untuk menghabiskan waktu Sehun pun memainkan game di ponselnya. Karena Ayah dan Ibunya sedang di luar kota, jadi lah Sehun sendirian di rumah, tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

Baru saja ponselnya menunjukkan laman loading, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun memastikan tampilannya masih baik dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Hallo saya Kim Jongin." Orang tersebut membungkukan badannya sopan.

Sehun juga membungkukan badannya, "Saya Oh Sehun."

Pria di depannya nampak terkejut, tapi dengan cepat mengendalikan lagi wajah terkejutnya. "Apa kamu sudah siap?" Kali ini dia menggunakan bahasa yang informal.

"Sebentar, aku mengunci pintu dulu. Lalu kita bisa berangkat." Sehun bergegas mengambil tasnya.

"Ku tunggu di mobil." Balas Jongin singkat.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengunci pintu rumahnya dan memasuki mobil Jongin. Sehun langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya ketika duduk.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa kamu sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sudah, tadi sebelum berangkat menjemputmu." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Apa ada film yang belum kamu tonton?" Sehun masih berusaha.

"Aku tidak suka nonton film." Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menjawab singkat.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Aku suka membaca dan ada buku yang ingin ku beli, bagaimana kalau ke toko buku saja? Di dekat sini ada toko buku yang didepannya ada _coffee shop _yang terkenal dengan _latte_nya."

"Aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini." Kata Jongin cepat. "Tapi aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu sampai toko buku yang kamu maksud, tunjukkan saja jalannya."

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab pelan.

Sisa perjalanan dilewati dengan hawa canggung yang amat pekat, terdengar suara Sehun yang sesekali mengarahkan jalannya, sampai mereka tiba di toko buku yang dimaksud Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kamu akan bicara apa pada Ayahmu?" Jongin bertanya cepat sebelum Sehun turun dari mobil.

Sehun kembali mendudukan dirinya di mobil dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku akan bilang mungkin kita tidak cocok, atau aku melakukan kesalahan bodoh dipertemuan kita yang membuatku malu dan tidak sanggup lagi bertemu denganmu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir, "Kamu tidak akan mengadukanku karena aku menolak perjodohan ini kan?"

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu." Jawab Sehun, "Aku duluan ya, sekali lagi terima kasih tumpangannya." Sehun berkata lalu keluar dari mobil Jongin.

* * *

Ini adalah toko buku yang sangat sering Sehun kunjungi. Sehun sangat suka membaca, buku fiksi, non-fiksi, novel romansa, biografi, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun tumbuh sebagai anak yang mudah sekali jatuh sakit kalau sudah lelah bermain, makanya Ayah dan Ibunya membelikan dia banyak buku agar Sehun tidak bosan saat sakit dan tidak bisa bermain keluar. Tapi setelah sembuh, Sehun malah lebih memilih untuk membaca buku saja dirumah daripada bermain sepeda atau keluar dengan kakaknya. Sampai sekarang pun kalau sedang bosan atau menunggu _rendering program_, Sehun lebih memilih ke toko buku dibanding mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di cafe, Sehun memang kurang bagus dalam berteman. Maka dari itu Ayah dan Ibu Sehun khawatir, di umurnya yang sudah dewasa begini Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan menikah, mencari jodoh saja tidak. Dari situ tercetuslah ide perjodohan ini, tentu saja Kakak Sehun yang mengusulkan.

Kakak laki-laki Sehun ini sudah mempunyai dua anak tapi Sehun belum juga menikah, setiap malam minggu kegiatannya hanya pergi keluar membeli buku dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dalam kamar untuk membaca buku. Kakak Sehun sempat berkata kalau dia takut Sehun gila karena terjebak dalam fantasinya sendiri akibat buku yang dibacanya.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun sedang memilih novel karya _James Patterson_ yang sudah lama ingin dibelinya. Dia sedang memegang buku _The Chef, _tetapi _The House Next Door _tampak menarik. Berulang-ulang dibacanya sinopsis dari kedua buku tersebut, tapi kebingungannya malah bertambah. Karena Sehun ingin membeli dua-duanya, tapi ini akhir bulan. Uangnya saat ini hanya cukup untuk beli satu buku. Sebenarnya uang makan pun Sehun masih ditanggung kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidak enak saja kalau dia harus meminta uang bensin pada kedua orang tuanya juga.

"Kalau aku akan lebih memilih _The Chef." _Kata orang disebelahnya.

"Oh." Sehun terkejut bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya dulu saat kuliah. "Maaf Kak Kris, aku terlalu sibuk memilih buku sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain disebelahku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kris membalas dengan tersenyum. "Jadi mau _The Chef _atau _The House Next Door_?" Kris bertanya lagi.

"Aku mengikuti saran Kakak saja. Sepertinya _The Chef _memang bagus." Sehun menjawab.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu tempat ini?" Kris bertanya selagi mereka berjalan ke kasir.

"Aku lumayan sering kesini, lagipula dekat dengan rumah." Sehun menjawab ringan. Awalnya mereka kenal karena saat ospek dulu Sehun sering pingsan sedangkan Kris sebagai ketua pelaksana ospek harus memastikan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa di acaranya.

Sehun menyerahkan bukunya pada kasir. "_On me Xiu."_ Kris berkata.

"_Alright Sir!"_ Kasir tersebut menjawab.

Sehun yang awalnya tidak mengerti pun terlihat bingung, "Jadi berapa harganya?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu bayar dengan menemaniku minum kopi saja bagaimana?" Dengan cepat Kris mengambil buku Sehun dan berjalan ke arah cafe. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau jadi mengikutinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak kak. Kita baru bertemu lagi, tapi sudah merepotkan. Sepertinya tiap bertemu kakak aku hanya merepotkan saja ya?"

"Jadi kamu mau minum apa?" Kris tidak menjawab rasa tidak enak Sehun.

"Kali ini aku saja yang bayar. Apa kak Kris masih suka caramel frappuccino?" Sehun berusaha mengingat apa kesukaan Kris dulu.

"Kamu masih ingat? Waah hebat." Kris memuji Sehun.

"Aku pesankan ya." Sehun menuju kasir untuk memesan dan membayar pesanannya. Setelah menunjuk tempat duduk mereka, Sehun pun kembali mengobrol dengan Kris.

"Sedang sibuk apa Kak sekarang? Sepertinya setelah lulus Kakak jarang sekali main ke kampus." Sehun memulai obrolan mereka.

"Aku tidak sibuk, paling hanya sesekali kesini untuk memeriksa apa ada yang kurang atau kalau ada masalah saja."

Sehun nampak terkejut, "Kakak bekerja disini?"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Setelah pesanan mereka datang mereka kembali mengobrol, membicarakan masa kuliah dulu, pekerjaan Sehun, pekerjaan Kris, sampai akhirnya Sehun sadar kalau ternyata Kris yang mempunyai toko buku yang sering dikunjunginya ini.

"Jadi aku mengambil jatah karyawan Kakak dong dengan buku tadi? Kuganti saja ya kak? Aku benar-benar tidak enak ini." Sehun memohon.

Kris hanya mengibaskan tangannya, "Kamu ini, seperti sama siapa saja." Kris melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Ku tinggal ya Sehun, aku ada _meeting _lima menit lagi." Kris menyerahkan buku yang tadi Sehun beli. "Baca dengan baik bukunya."

"Pasti kak. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sehun membungkukan badannya.

Karena sudah terlanjur membeli minum jadi Sehun berpikir untuk membaca disini saja, lagi pula di rumah juga tidak ada orang kan?

"Kamu sudah ada janji bertemu dengan lelaki lain?" Suara Jongin mengusiknya yang baru mulai membaca.

"Maaf, bagaimana maksudnya?" Tadi dia bilang mau pulang kan? Apa tidak ya? Sehun lupa.

"Orang yang tadi. Kamu sudah janji bertemu dengannya?" Jongin menjelaskan dengan nada menuduh yang sangat kental.

"Dia kakak kelasku. Aku bahkan baru tahu tadi kalau dia yang mempunyai toko buku ini, lagi pula kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi sekalian mengobrol saja." Sehun menjawab santai sambil kembali membaca bukunya. Menurut Sehun dia tidak wajib menjelaskan apapun pada Jongin, tadi Jongin sudah menolak perjodohan mereka kan?

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Jongin lagi.

Perkataannya kali ini membuat Sehun tertarik sehingga meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya ke dalam tas. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, "Aku tadinya ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi aku berubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?" _Kenapa aku penasaran?_ Pikir Sehun.

"Ikutlah denganku, akan ku jelaskan disana nanti."

* * *

"Ini tempatnya?" Sehun bertanya tidak yakin saat mereka sampai di salah satu kolumbarium terbesar di kota.

"Di dalam." Jongin menjawab sambil berjalan ke dalam kolumbarium.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti Jongin dalam diam. Selama perjalanan tadi pun Jongin tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun mengenai tempat yang mereka tuju ini.

Mereka masuk ke salah satu ruangan di bangunan tersebut. Tempat dimana abu-abu hasil kremasi disimpan. Jongin berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kecil tempat penyimpanan abu tersebut.

"Ini abu dari Ayahku." Jongin memulai penjelasannya

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak tahu..."

"Dengarkan dulu." Jongin memotong omongan Sehun. "Sebelum Ayah meninggal, Ayah memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu, katanya dia ingin sekali punya menantu seperti kamu." Jongin terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Saat itu aku bilang kalau itu tidak masuk akal, aku masih menyukai perempuan." Jongin menengok ke arah Sehun, "Dan kamu jelas bukan perempuan." Jongin mengarahkan lagi pandangannya ke depan. "Aku pergi dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan Ayahku. Kalau saja aku tahu itu permintaan terakhirnya, aku tidak akan kabur dari rumah, menambah beban pikirannya, memperparah sakitnya." Jongin tertawa pelan, "Pak tua itu bahkan tidak bilang kalau dia sakit, dia terlihat sehat dan kuat saat ku tinggalkan, sebulan setelahnya aku malah mendengar kalau dia meninggal." Tawa Jongin makin keras, "Kadang aku benci dengan bercandaan Tuhan."

"Aku lihat ada minimarket 24 jam diluar tadi, kamu mau makan mie instan? Ini sudah jam makan malam." Tanggapan dari Sehun yang tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sehun ke luar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun meminta Jongin duduk di kursi yang ada di depan minimarket sementara Sehun menyiapkan mie instan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun bahkan membuat teh untuk Jongin.

"Ini." Sehun meletakkan mie instan milik Jongin di meja Jongin, lalu menaruh punyanya sendiri. "Makanlah selagi hangat." Sehun berkata lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa, lalu memulai makannya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, belum ada yang mau memecah keheningan. Entah karena mie nya memang sangat enak atau memang mereka yang lapar.

Sehun yang menyelesaikan makannya duluan pun akhirnya berbicara, "Aku tak keberatan kalau perjodohan ini dibatalkan. Kamu tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan perasaanku."

"Aku menyukaimu." Jongin berkata cepat.

"Maaf." Sehun menunjukkan muka bingungnya, "Tadi kamu bilang kamu menyukai perempuan."

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminuman tehnya, mukanya memerah. _Pasti karena meminum teh panas langsung, _pikir Sehun.

"Bisa dibilang kamu merubahku." Jongin berkata gugup.

Sehun masih belum mengerti, "Secepat itu?"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya? Karena aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menjelakannya." Jongin berkata cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin terlihat putus asa.

"Kamu yakin menyukaiku? Aku mudah sekali sakit loh, mudah sekali pingsan." Sehun berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada asuransi." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Aku hanya bekerja dari rumah, pekerjaanku tidak menghasilkan banyak uang." Sehun berusaha lagi.

"Aku akan bekerja keras, menghasilkan banyak uang, agar hidupmu tidak susah." Jongin berkata dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, sebelum berkata, "Kita coba dulu saja," Kata Sehun pelan, "pernikahan adalah hal yang hanya akan kulakukan sekali seumur hidup. Aku yakin Ayahku tidak akan asal memilih makanya beliau memilihmu, tapi karena dari awal kamu menolak, aku jadi ragu. Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan orang yang tidak menginginkanku kan?"

"Alasanku menolak sebenarnya bukan itu," Jongin terlihat berpikir, "aku menyukaimu saat pertama melihatmu, saat pertama kau berbicara denganku. Lalu ke egoisanku mendominasi. Aku menutupi rasa bersalahku atas meninggalnya Ayah dengan berkata aku menolak perjodohan ini. Kalau dari awal aku mau mencoba dulu untuk bertemu denganmu mungkin Ayah tidak akan pergi secepat ini." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Seperti katamu, mereka tidak mungkin asal menjodohkan kita."

"Baiklah," Sehun berkata akhirnya, "ayo kita mulai dengan benar." Lalu Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, "Namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun membungkukan badannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, "Aku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

* * *

**_"Aku bingung tujuanmu apa lagi, bukankah itu sudah yang paling tinggi?"_**

**_"Kadang-kadang ketinggian bisa membuatmu pusing."_**

**_"Kenapa tidak ambil dulu saja? Urusan pusing kan bisa minum obat nanti."_**

**_"Lalu kamu akan marah-marah karena aku menguras tenagaku untuk bekerja sampai sakit tidak terima kasih."_**

**_"Bayangkan betapa kerennya nanti title itu di CV mu."_**

**_"Kenapa susah sekali sih menjelaskan padamu?"_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun meregangkan badannya yang sedari tadi berada dalam posisi yang sama, mengetik beberapa prosedur dan hasil produksi yang belum sempat dimasukkan di jurnalnya. Belum lagi jadwal produksi yang belum sempat dia buat untuk minggu depan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. Sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam makan siang, pantas saja kalau badannya berteriak lelah. Sehun memutuskan untuk memeriksa lagi data yang dimasukkannya tadi sebelum beristirahat.

Tetapi ponsel Sehun berbunyi, tertera nama '_Jongin'_ di layar ponselnya, "Hallo." Sapa Sehun.

"Hei Sehun. Aku kebetulan ada _meeting_ di dekat kantormu setelah makan siang dan aku sudah membelikan makan siang untuk kita, kita makan siang bersama ya?" Jongin berkata cepat, terdengar sekali dia gugup.

"Boleh. Memangnya kamu sudah dekat?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Kalau dari GPS sih lima menit lagi sampai."

"Kamu berkendara sambil menelepon dan menggunakan GPS? Kebiasaan buruk."

"Hanya sesekali kok. Sudah ya. Aku tutup teleponnya, _bye _Sehun." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat Jongin akan kesini. Ini kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah lama ingin ke kantor Sehun, ingin melihat tempat kerja kekasihnya, sekaligus tempat Sehun dibesarkan. Kebetulan sekali kantor dan rumah Sehun bersebelahan, agar mudah mengawasi, begitu kata Ayah Sehun ketika dia mulai membangun pabrik yang juga menjadi tempat Sehun bekerja. Sebelum ini Sehun selalu menolak kalau Jongin ingin mengantar Sehun pulang, atau mengajak makan siang bersama saat hari kerja. Ada ketakutan dalam diri Sehun kalau Jongin tidak akan bertahan dengannya kalau Jongin melihat pekerjaan Sehun. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang seorang pegawai pemerintahan, pekerjaan Sehun ini bisa dibilang serabutan. Hari ini produksi, besok bisa jadi tidak produksi. Berbeda dengan Jongin, dia banyak _meeting _dengan orang-orang penting, pekerjaannya pun langsung terasa untuk kemajuan negara.

"Tuan Sehun." Bahkan ruangan Sehun pintunya selalu terbuka, agar dia bisa langsung mengawasi pekerjanya juga agar pekerjanya tahu kalau Sehun ada disana jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan. "Ada tamu, katanya namanya Jongin." Pekerjanya pun bukan pekerja yang punya pendidikan tinggi. Ayahnya memang sengaja memperkerjakan mereka daripada mereka menganggur.

"Baik, terima kasih." Sehun berkata, "Tolong bilang pada yang lain kalau sudah boleh istirahat makan siang ya."

"Baik Tuan." Dengan segera orang itu berteriak "Kata Tuan Sehun sudah boleh istirahat." Dengan satu teriakan saja dua puluh pegawai Sehun yang lain berhamburan ke halaman belakang rumah Sehun. Ibu Sehun memang selalu memasak agar pegawainya tidak pusing memikirkan makan siang, beliau selalu berkata _gaji mereka sudah kecil, kasihan kalau harus bayar makan siang lagi._ Sehun sempat pusing juga, kapan mereka kayanya kalau begitu terus kan?

Sehun memastikan penampilannya rapih lalu berjalan ke depan pabrik, "Hai." Sapa Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin dengan pakaian dinasnya tampan sekali. Sehun jadi jatuh cinta lagi.

"Hai." Jongin juga tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku tidak terlambat untuk makan siang kan?"

"Baru mulai kok." Sehun mengarahkan Jongin ke halaman belakang rumahnya, pegawai yang lain sedang ribut-ributnya makan siang saat ini, "Kamu bawa apa?"

Jongin mengangkat _paper bag, _"Paket hemat makan siang dari _Starbucks_." Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Minumnya ku ganti _Soy green tea latte _untukmu."

Sehun tersenyum puas karena Jongin tidak salah memilihkan makanannya, "Sebentar kuambil sendok dan garpu dulu habis itu kita bisa makan di ruanganku." Setelah menerima anggukan dari Jongin, Sehun dengan cepat mengambilkan sendok dan garpu untuk mereka. Sementara Jongin menunggu di pintu yang menghubungkan antara pabrik dengan halaman belakang rumah Sehun.

"Itu pacarnya Tuan Sehun ya?" Salah satu pegawainya bertanya pada Sehun.

"Begitulah." Balas Sehun ramah.

"Kenapa tidak diajak makan bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu di dalam?" Kebanyakan pegawai disana memang umurnya dibawah Sehun, makanya mereka memanggil Ayah dan Ibu Sehun dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu juga. Tapi seperti sekarang ini, kadang mereka juga suka bertanya seenaknya saja.

Jadi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan langsung menjauh untuk menghampriri Jongin. "Ruanganku ada di sebelah sini." Sehun memimpin jalan di depan Jongin. "Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk aku dan laptopku." Sehun mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. "Maaf ya Jongin, apa tidak apa-apa kalau duduk di lantai? Kursinya hanya satu."

"Anggap saja piknik." Jongin menjawab. "Punyamu _sandwich _isi ayam, yang punyaku isi tuna." Jongin memberikan makanan yang dibelikannya untuk Sehun tadi.

"Ya ampun Jongin." Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Jongin jelas bingung.

"Kalau kamu membelikanku _sandwich _untuk apa aku mengambil sendok dan garpu?" Lalu Sehun tertawa lagi, kali ini bersama Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak sadar karena terlalu gugup." Jongin berkata setelah tawanya mereda. Otomatis tawa Sehun juga berhenti, seperti ingin bertanya kenapa Jongin gugup, tapi dia takut. Jongin berdehem, "Ayo makan." Terlihat sekali Jongin ingin menghindari topik ini.

"Kamu mau _meeting _dimana nanti?" Sehun bertanya setelah dia menelan gigitan pertamanya.

Jongin terlihat ragu, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ada _meeting_." Katanya pelan.

Sehun jadi menghentikan juga acara makannya, "Kamu bohong?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, tadi aku ada _meeting _di _Starbucks, _karena dekat dengan tempatmu dan sudah dekat jam makan siang, aku berinisiatif membelikanmu makan siang. Karena kamu biasanya tidak mau kalau ku ajak makan diluar kan?"

"Lalu setelah ini kembali ke kantor?" Sehun bertanya.

"Iya." Jongin menjawab dengan senyumnya.

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, "Tapi kantormu itu jauh, kalau terlambat sampai kantor bagaimana? Jam makan siang kan biasanya macet."

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir, kekasihmu ini tahu jalan cepatnya."

"Kamu bisa memintaku kesana kalau memang kamu mau makan siang bersama." Sehun berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalau tidak kesini, aku mana tahu kalau anak-anak yang sering kamu ceritakan itu sebanyak tadi. Aku membayangkan hanya dua atau tiga orang, lalu pabrikmu, kamu bilang kecil, ini sih ukurannya lumayan besar Sehun, tadi kulihat mesinnya juga banyak. Aku jadi bangga karena tahu kekasihku bisa mengurus semua ini." Jongin berkata dengan penuh antusias karena akhirnya bisa melihat pabrik yang diurus oleh kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya, selama ini aku selalu menolak kalau kamu meminta datang kesini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan baru menjadi pasangan selama dua bulan, aku paham kalau kamu belum siap." Jongin itu perhatian sekali sih? Sehun jadi jatuh cinta lagi.

"Terima kasih Jongin sudah mau mengerti." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang berada disampingnya.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun sambil tertawa, "Mungkin nanti aku akan tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumahmu dan mengobrol dengan Ayahmu."

Sehun dengan cepat melonggarkan pelukannya dari Jongin, "Kamu tidak serius kan?"

* * *

**_"Starbucks sedang buy 1 get 1, aku sudah membelikanmu Soy Green Tea Latte, sebentar lagi aku sampai."_**

**_"Jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak mood."_**

**_"Nah aku sampai, keluarlah, anak-anakmu bilang kamu ada di dalam."_**

**_"Dan aku kira kamu bercanda kalau bilang mau kesini."_**

**_"Surprise?"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun nampak gelisah di tempatnya duduk saat ini. Jongin sedang mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam tapi jiwanya seperti tidak ada disana, tidak fokus sama sekali, "Kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Sehun menjawab.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, Sehun bukan tipe _samakan saja denganmu, _dia tahu apa yang ingin dia makan dan hampir tidak mau sama dengan yang lain. Dia bahkan tidak ingin memakan atau menggunakan sesuatu jika sesuatu itu masih banyak digunakan atau dimakan orang lain. Pokoknya Sehun maunya berbeda.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin tetap memesankan makanan yang sama untuknya dan Sehun, "Oke," kata Jongin setelah pelayan pergi, "apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sehun mencintai Jongin untuk kepekaannya ini, "Jawab jujur Jongin."

"Kapan aku pernah bohong?" Jongin mendengus.

"Aku bukan tipe kekasih yang susah diurus kan? _I am not high maintenance, right_?" Sehun meneruskan seolah tidak mendengar Jongin yang mendengus diawal.

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "_Well, _kamu sedikit _high maintenance_." Kata Jongin pelan.

Sehun terkejut, "Kamu juga berpikir begitu?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain yang bilang begitu?" Jongin mulai mengerti apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, bahkan Suho yang ku pikir baik-baik saja pun bilang begitu." Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa itu mengganggu pikiranmu?" Jongin penasaran.

"Mereka mengatakan seolah-olah aku membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit hanya karena aku memesan kopi yang sedikit lebih spesifik, tapi kamu tahu kan Jongin? Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka yang akan puas hanya dengan _ice americano _saja? _Its big no no_." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Hanya karena kopi?" Karena orang-orang yang Sehun sebutkan tadi adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, Jongin yakin masalahnya bukan hanya satu.

"Banyak hal lain seperti kalau sedang tugas keluar kota aku tidak bisa memakai sembarang _shampoo _atau sembarang sabun. Tapi kan aku membawa semuanya sendiri dari rumah, memangnya salah ya?"

Jongin terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya setelah ini, karena kalau salah sedikit saja dia yakin Sehun bisa marah padanya, "Kamu memang bukan tipe yang mudah untuk diurus." Omongan Jongin terpotong sebentar karena pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi, Jongin dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang kesal karena perkataannya yang baru setengah tadi. "Kamu selalu bersemangat saat melakukan sesuatu dan itu bagus. Kamu memperhatikan detail sampai yang paling kecil, yang orang lain anggap tidak penting dan itu bagus." Jongin mulai melihat Sehun mencerna apa yang dikatakannya, "Kalau kamu marah karena ada detail kecil yang tidak sesuai, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan kurasa itu hal yang bagus juga." Sehun mulai tersenyum, "Jadi mereka bisa berkata kamu susah diurus atau _high maintenance _tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku suka mengurusmu, _I like maintaining you_." Jongin rasa dia menanganinya dengan baik karena dia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar didepannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak berharap kamu bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tenang." Kata Sehun, "Aku takut kalau aku benar-benar merepotkan, menghabiskan banyak uangmu karena keinginanku yang berbeda dengan orang normal lainnya."

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi, ayo makan. Nanti udonnya keburu dingin." Jongin memberikan sumpit untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk ceria lalu memperhatikan udonnya, "Udonku pakai daun bawang?"

Dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan hampir menyuapnya, "Aku lupa, sebentar aku pesankan yang baru." Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil mangkuk udon Sehun dan meminta pelayan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Jongin menghela nafas, untungnya uang lemburan bulan ini baru saja cair. Untungnya dia memang mencintai Sehun sampai ke titik tidak peduli seberapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk itu.

* * *

**_"Kenapa harus lembur terus? Tidak lelah?"_**

**_"Untuk membiayaimu tentu saja."_**

**_"Memang biaya untukku besar ya?"_**

**_"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau jadi kekasih yang hitung-hitungan."_**

**_"Aku akan mencari uang lebih banyak agar kamu tidak perlu lembur hanya untuk membiayaiku."_**

**_"Tidak perlu, belajar jadi orang tua yang baik saja untuk anak-anak kita nanti."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Jongin memperhatikan lagi tampilan dirinya dari kaca spion. _Tidak bisa lebih tampan dari ini_, pikirnya. Dengan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis yang hari ini dihias sedemikian rupa bertemakan _Star Wars_ untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke 18 si anak tunggal pemilik rumah yang merupakan murid tutor Jongin selama tiga tahun ini, Oh Sehun.

Anak tutornya itu benar-benar menyukai _Star Wars _sampai dinding kamarnya penuh dengan poster film tersebut, Sehun bahkan pernah membeli miniatur salah satu tokoh film tersebut dengan harga yang mahal. Ketika Jongin tanya kenapa, Sehun hanya menjawab, _kakak mana bisa ngerti kalau gak suka?_ Karena Jongin juga merasa hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada nilai Sehun, jadi dia tidak mengejar jawaban dari Sehun.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berkeliling dulu sebelum memberikan kadonya pada Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun karena tadi dilhatnya Sehun sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu yang lain. Kondisi rumahnya sudah lumayan ramai walaupun pesta belum dimulai, musik yang dimainkan juga masih musik-musik dengan _beat_ rendah.

Jongin baru akan mengambil minum ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Kak Jongin! Kenapa gak nemuin Sehun dulu?" Jongin dapat melihat muka kesal Sehun.

Jongin meletakkan kembali gelas yang tadi diambilnya, "Tadi kamu sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu, jadi aku ngambil minum dulu aja."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu kadoku mana?" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

"Ah aku lupa," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku ga bisa beliin funko kaya yang kamu minta, jadi aku cuma bisa beli ini." Jongin menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi dipegannya.

"Gak apa-apa," Sehun membalas, "kalau dari Kak Jongin aku yakin pasti sudah dipikirin baik-baik dan banyak manfaatnya. Makasih ya Kak." Sehun memeluk Jongin dan mengecup pipi Jongin sebentar, "Aku nemuin temanku yang lain dulu." Sehun pamit dengan terburu-buru. Sementara Jongin masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Kim Jongin?" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Jongin menoleh cepat dan menundukkan badannya, memberi hormat, "Tuan Oh." Sapa Jongin.

"Ambil minumanmu dan temani aku mencari udara segar diluar." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah taman belakang dimana terdapat kolam berenang kecil disana.

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil gelasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya Sehun menuju taman belakang. Ayah Sehun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman kosong yang menghadap ke kolam berenang kecil.

"Dulu Sehun sempat mogok makan tiga hari karena aku tidak mau membuatkan kolam berenang untuknya." Ayah Sehun membuka percakapan mereka.

"Aku pernah dengar ceritanya dari Sehun." Kata Jongin sambil tertawa kecil, "Anak itu memang nekat kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi." Lalu Jongin menyesap minumannya, untuk menghilangkan kegugupan karena dia jarang sekali berbicara berdua dengan Ayahnya Sehun, biasanya selalu ada Sehun atau Ibunya Sehun.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sehun tadi, sepertinya kalian dekat. Apa kamu serius dengan anakku?"

Nah kan, pertanyaan yang dicemaskan Jongin pun muncul, "Jujur aku bingung Tuan, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku minggu kemarin dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum menjawabnya."

"Kamu memang tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Sehun atau ada yang membuatmu ragu?" Ayah Sehun bertanya lagi.

Jongin terdiam memikirkan kata selanjutnya, "Ada yang membuatku ragu."

"Apa ini masalah status sosialmu?"

"Tuan tahu kalau aku menjadi tutor Sehun pun karena aku membutuhkan biaya untuk membayar kuliahku. Untungnya dari situ aku masih bisa menyisihkan biaya untukku makan dan membeli beberapa buku. Sedangkan Sehun, dia bisa membeli sesuatu yang tidak penting sekali pun dengan harga yang mahal." Jongin tahu omongannya barusan bisa menyinggung Ayah Sehun.

"Anak itu dari kecil memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kenapa kamu harus khawatir?"

"Setelah bersamaku mungkin dia tidak akan lagi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa harus bekerja Tuan." Jongin menjawab lagi.

"Kamu tahu dia akan mengusahakannya kalau memang ingin kan?" Jongin mengangguk, "Oke itu bukan masalah lagi, sekarang yang ingin ku tahu, kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan anakku atau tidak?" Ayah Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

Membuat Jongin meringis dipandangi begitu, "Tidak mungkin bertemu Sehun hampir setiap hari selama tiga tahun dan tidak merasakan apa pun Tuan. Lagi pula Sehun itu tipeku sekali." Jongin lagi-lagi meringis karena mulutnya terlalu jujur.

"Kalian itu tidak akan langsung menikah besok walaupun kamu menerima Sehun hari ini. Kenapa ketakutan begitu?" Jongin diam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya Sehun, "Lulus kuliah kamu bekerja di perusahaanku, aku akan menyerahkan sedikit demi sedikit tanggung jawabku padamu, kamu tahu sendiri Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengurus perusahaan?" Ayah Sehun mendengus. "Setelah kurasa kamu cukup mapan baru rencanakan pernikahan kalian."

"Tapi Tuan.."

"Ayah! Kak Jongin!" Sehun menghampiri mereka, "Kenapa malah disini? Aku mencari kalian dari tadi!" Sehun berkata sebal.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ayahnya menjawab santai.

"Ulang tahunku? Kalau Ayah lupa harusnya Ayah, Ibu dan Kak Jongin menemaniku memotong kuenya." Sehun masih menerangkan dengan sabar.

"Kok aku juga ikut?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Karena Kak Jongin kekasihku." Jawab Sehun santai sambil menarik tangan Jongin agar berdiri dan jalan disebelahnya. "Ayah sudah membicarakannya dengan Kak Jongin kan?" Sehun menengok ke belakang dimana Ayahnya sedang mengikuti mereka untuk memulai acara ulang tahun Sehun.

"Sudah." Jawab Ayah Sehun santai, "Sekarang kamu hanya perlu fokus belajar agar masuk universitas terbaik. Tidak perlu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Sehun tersenyum melihat muka kebingungan Jongin karena omongan Ayah dan anak ini bisa berarti banyak dan Jongin tidak tahu yang mana artinya. Jongin bahkan lupa kalau inti dari pembicaraan mereka tadi adalah _Sehun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan_.

* * *

_**Kalau aku menikahimu apa aku menjadi CEO juga?**_

_**Tentu saja, nanti aku yang dirumah dan kamu yang bekerja.**_

_**Kenapa kita tidak berganti posisi? Aku jadi CEO dan kamu menggantikanku di posisiku.**_

_**Kenapa harus? Kalau kamu jadi CEO kan aku tinggal diam saja dirumah.**_

_**Diam dirumah dan hanya memberi makan 11 anak kita nanti ya?**_

_**Iya, anak-anak anjing kita.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you like this fiction:)**_

* * *

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin.

"Hm?" Sehun benar-benar males liat muka Jongin sekarang.

"Kenapa sih?" Jongin jengah juga.

"Apanya yang kenapa sih?" Tiba-tiba nada Sehun jadi naik.

Jongin ngerutin dahi karena tiba-tiba Sehun ngebentak dia, "Aku salah apa sampe kamu diemin gini?"

"Males aja aku liat muka kamu hari ini." Nada ngomong Sehun emang udah gak setinggi tadi, tapi tetep aja kedengeran keselnya di kuping Jongin.

Jongin ngehembusin nafasnya kasar, "Salah apa lagi aku Hun?" Kali ini Jongin nyoba sabar.

"Aku gak pernah nanya kamu udah makan apa belum, karena kamu udah gede dan gak mau ditanyain gitu." Sehun jawab Jongin dengan nada yang masih kesel.

Kerutan di dahi Jongin makin banyak saking gak ngertinya dia sama omongan Sehun. Di dalem otaknya, Jongin lagi mikir apa dia pernah salah ngomong? Apa dia ada salah ketik di chatnya. _Perasaan tadi malem baik-baik aja, _pikir Jongin.

Sehun yang ngeliat Jongin gak sadar pun akhirnya ngebuka ponselnya dan nunjukkin ke Jongin, "Aku gak pernah ya nanya kamu udah makan apa belum." Kali ini nadanya lebih naik lagi. Jongin ampe kaget dengernya.

Akhirnya Jongin baca apa yang ada di ponsel Sehun, Sehun nunjukkin screenshot-an chat mereka kemaren malem.

**Sehun: **Kamu gak apa-apa minum kopi? Gak akan mules besok pagi?

**Jongin: **Sedikit deg-degan sih ini. Tapi aku bingung.

**Sehun: **Bingung kenapa?

**Jongin: **Aku deg-degan gara-gara kopi atau _gara-gara kamu nanyain aku udah makan atau belum tadi?_

Karena habis itu gak ada balesan dari Sehun, Jongin ngebayanginnya Sehun malu ngebales gombalan dia atau parahnya Sehun ketiduran. Gak taunya dia marah, jauh banget dari bayangan Jongin.

"Ya ampun Sehun aku tuh salah ketik, maksud aku ngingetin aku untuk gak telat makan." Jongin akhirnya ngomong sama Sehun setelah dia baca apa yang ditunjukkin Sehun.

"Ngaku aja kalo emang ada orang lain yang nanyain kamu udah makan atau belum, ngaku aja kalo ada orang lain yang lebih perhatian dari aku." Sehun cepet banget ngomongnya, Jongin ampe pusing.

"Sehun sayang," kata Jongin pelan-pelan, takut Sehun merepet marah lagi. "gak ada orang lain kok. Kan kamu tau kalo aku sayangnya cuma sama kamu. Kamu boleh deh lihat chat-chat aku, gak ada kok yang lebih perhatian dari kamu."

"Gak ada yang lebih perhatian dari aku tapi ada yang nanyain kamu udah makan apa belum kan?" Sehun masih kesel.

"Gak ada Sehun sayang, nih liat sendiri." Jongin ngasihin ponselnya ke Sehun.

"Bisa aja udah kamu hapus." Sehun bahkan gak ngambil ponsel yang disodorin Jongin.

"Jangan kaya gini dong Sehun, aku jauh-jauh kesini karena khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa gak taunya kamu marah sama sesuatu yang gak ada. Aku kan bingung juga gimana ngebuktiinnya ke kamu kalo kaya gini. Kamu gak mau periksa sendiri ponsel aku tapi kamu juga gak percaya sama aku. Cuma gara-gara aku salah ketik lagi." Jongin ngehembusin napasnya capek. "Kita udah berapa lama sih pacaran Hun?"

"6 tahun." Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Jadi selama 6 tahun ini kamu gak percaya sama aku?" Jongin nanya lagi.

"Waktu aku gak ada aja kamu bisa berduaan sama Kak Siwon." Ini yang paling Jongin gak suka, kalo Sehun udah ngungkit yang dulu-dulu.

"Jangan ngungkit itu lagi kalo kamu gak mau aku ngomongin masalah Kak Donghae. Cuma kamu loh yang cemburu sama calon kakak iparmu sendiri."

Sehun diem, Sehun sayang banget sama Jongin. Saking sayangnya dia gak mau Jongin deket-deket sama orang lain. Maunya Jongin deketnya sama Sehun aja. Sehun gak suka Jongin deket sama Kak Siwon, deket sama Kak Taemin, sama Ravi, apalagi sama Ital. Pokoknya Sehun maunya Jongin cuma deket sama dia.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Sehun pelan. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu sampe aku cemburu sama sesuatu yang gak ada."

"Sehun," Jongin manggil Sehun supaya dia ngadep Jongin dan liat ekspresi yang ditunjukkin Jongin, "gak ada orang lain lagi, cuma kamu. Mau orang lain ngegoda aku kaya apa juga yang ada di hati aku cuma kamu." Terus Jongin ngecup dahi Sehun sebentar dan meluk Sehun.

Sehun ngelonggarin pelukan mereka, "Lain kali kamu kalo mau gombal jangan ngasal lagi ya, nanti aku jadi mikir kemana-mana." Kata Sehun.

"Kamu sadar tadi malem itu aku ngegombal dan masih marah?" Jongin gak sengaja naikkin nadanya.

"Kan aku udah minta maaf, lagian aku bilang kan lain kali Jong." Kembali ke Sehun yang manja.

_Inget-inget untuk gak ngegombal aja daripada dia marah lagi, _pikir Jongin.

* * *

_**Kamu harus nemenin aku, karena aku minum kopi tadi, kayanya aku gak akan bisa tidur malem ini**_

_**Kamu gak mules minum kopi?**_

_**Sedikit deg-degan sih, tapi aku bingung**_

_**Bingung kenapa?**_

_**Deg-degan karena kopi atau karena kamu nanyain aku udah makan apa belum?**_

_**Aku ngingetin kamu supaya gak telat makan, pasti ada yang lain yang nanyain kamu udah makan apa belum :(**_

_**Yaah aku salah ternyata, emang bukan kamu yang nanyain aku udah makan apa belum**_

_**Ternyata ada yang lebih perhatian sama kamu selain aku, aku kecewa :(**_

_**Kamu sih kurang perhatian, besok coba lebih perhatian lagi ya, biar aku gak diambil sama yang lain**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun sedang berada di kelasnya menunggu dosen datang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang ditemani Baekhyun, khusus untuk kelas ini Sehun sendirian. Sehun mengulang kelas ini karena dia mendapatkan nilai D untuk mata kuliah ini semester yang lalu. Kalkulus memang bukan keahlian Sehun. _Hell, _dia benci sekali kalkulus. Tapi Sehun sangat membutuhkan nilai kalkulus ini untuk mengambil beberapa mata kuliah di semester depan. Membayangkan semester depan yang berdasar kalkulus saja mata kuliahnya Sehun sudah pusing, mungkin kalau dijalani akan jadi lebih pusing lagi.

Sehun memandang sekelilingnya, dia tidak mengenal kebanyakan orang disini karena semester ini bukan jurusan Sehun yang mengadakan mata kuliah kalkulus. Dia harus _menumpang _ke jurusan tetangga untuk mendapatkan mata kuliah kalkulus ini. Sehun menghela nafas karena mulai bosan menunggu dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Akhirnya Sehun membuka aplikasi instagramnya dan membuka bagian explore.

Bagian paling atas sudah terpampang wajah tampannya Ryan Gosling dalam sebuah _interview. _Sehun itu suka sekali Ryan Gosling, wajah tampannya, aktingnya, suaranya, pokoknya Sehun suka semua. Dengan segera Sehun menekan symbol yang bentuknya seperti segitiga dibawah postingan instagram tersebut dan menambahkannya ke dalam _insta story_nya. Tak lupa Sehun menambahkan emoji _cium _di dekat pipi sang aktor sebelum dia menekan symbol _your story. _Sehun tersenyum puas saat storynya sudah terupload.

"Daripada ngepost foto dia mending lo ngepost foto gue." Lalu terdengar suara tawanya.

Sehun memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara tadi, "Sayangnya gue gak ada foto lo." Kata Sehun terlihat pura-pura menyesal.

Lalu dengan segera lelaki itu menaruh ibu jarinya diatas meja dan mengambil gambar ibu jarinya menggunakan ponsel Sehun. "Nah udah." Katanya, "Lo sekarang punya foto gue."

Sehun tertawa melihatnya, "Apa gak ada yang lebih ganteng? Lo mau nyaingin Ryan Gosling gue pake foto jempol lo doang?"

"Jempol gue itu bagian paling ganteng dari seluruh badan gue, makanya gue foto jempol gue."

_Garing, _pikir Sehun. Tapi dia tetap ikut tertawa, "Nama gue Sehun ngomong-ngomong." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki itu membalas uluran tangan Sehun sambil berkata, "Jongin." Katanya singkat, "Kok kayanya gue baru liat lo ikut kelas ini ya? Lo bukan jurusan Biologi ya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, gue jurusan Fisika. Semester kemaren gue dapet D. Makanya semester ini gue ngambil kalkulus lagi."

"Waah sama dong!" Kata Jongin semangat, "Gue juga dapet D semester kemaren makanya gue ngambil lagi semester ini."

"Berarti lo jurusan kimia ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya bener." Jawab Jongin, "Eh Sehun, gue mau minta IG lo dong, kan kalo lo mau post foto jempol gue, gue harus tau. Sekalian minta nomor lo juga, nanti gue kirimin foto gue yang lagi ganteng biar bisa ngalahin Ryan Gosling lo itu."

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Gue kasih ID IG gue aja ya. Nomor gue bisa lo ambil dari data ospek fakultas kemaren aja."

"Yaudah sini ponsel lo, biar gue ketik ID IG gue." Jongin menengadahkan tangannya yang langsung diisi oleh ponsel Sehun. Dengan cepat Jongin membuka aplikasi instagram Sehun dan mengetikkan ID IGnya pada kolom _search, _memfollow akunnya sendiri dan memfollow back akun Sehun menggunakan ponselnya.

"Sehun, ayo selfie." Kata Jongin sambil mengarahkan ponsel Sehun yang kameranya sudah pada mode selfie ke arah mereka berdua. Sehun yang diajak secara tiba-tiba begitu pun langsung tersenyum ke arah kamera tanpa sadar kalau posisi mereka saat ini dekat sekali, pipinya dan Jongin saja tidak sampai setengah inch jaraknya.

Setelah puas berfoto, Jongin memainkan ponsel Sehun dan mengupload foto selfie mereka tadi, "Ku upload ya fotonya." Sehun pun mengiyakan, karena apa salahnya mengupload foto dengan teman kan? Tanpa sadar kata ganti yang digunakan Jongin berbeda. "Nah udah." Jongin mengembalikan ponsel Sehun padanya tepat ketika dosen kalkulus mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sehun sih tenang-tenang saja mengikuti kelas kalkulus tanpa tahu kekacauan yang dibuat Jongin di instagramnya.

Jongin mengupload foto selfie mereka, bukan di insta story Sehun tapi benar-benar di _feed instagram _Sehun, tiga foto sekaligus sehingga tidak merusak _feed instagram _Sehun. Dengan caption di foto pertama adalah _our, _lalu foto kedua adalah _first, _dan foto ketiga adalah _date. _Yang kalau disatukan menjadi _our first date._

_Sehun! Sejak kapan jadian dengan KIM JONGIN?!, _komentar dari Baekhyun, dia juga menambahkan kata-kata singkat seperti, _waaah, woaaah, kenapa aku tidak di beritahu, _lalu emot menangis yang banyak sekali.

_Mulus banget bro pdkt nya, btw selamet ya. _Yang ini komentarnya Chanyeol, temannya Jongin yang sering sekali dicurhati Jongin masalah Sehun.

Kalau Sehun benar-benar _clueless _tentang apa yang terjadi di instagramnnya, Jongin diam-diam membalas komentar Chanyeol saat dosennya sedang menjelaskan. _Yoi bro, akhirnya yekan. _Lalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jongin, _Pantes dapet nilai D, _pikir Sehun.

* * *

_**Kenapa sih lo suka banget ngeupload fotonya dia? Kan gantengan juga gue**_

_**Nih gue upload juga foto lo**_

_**Kok lo punya sih foto gue?**_

_**Gue serba salah deh kalo sama lo :(**_

_**Bercanda sayang, semangat ya kerjanya **_


End file.
